


Happy Anniversary

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance, this will honest to god rot your teeth out i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: It's Yamada and Daiki's six year anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend's birthday in 2015! This is just cutesy domesticity to the max, y'all.

Finally, thankfully, JUMP had a few days off. The dates fell rather conveniently, too—Daiki shot Yamada an excited look when their manager told them the news, Yamada beaming back. Their off days were the day of and the day after their six year anniversary. Not that they would have worked then anyway; Daiki had already been wearing down Yamada a little, trying to convince him to just take a little time off, and he had been adamantly refusing, but now he could give in to Daiki's requests, as he did every year, without the obligation of feeling a little guilty about it.

"We should go out tomorrow." Yamada said. Daiki nodded.

"If we go out early, it would probably be easiest for me to stay the night at your apartment, wouldn't it? So we could get ready quickly, and go at the same time."

Yamada almost laughed. The excuse and reasoning were extremely transparent because honestly, arriving somewhere separately might even be less of a hassle than going together, but having the warm and cuddly Arioka Daiki in bed next to him was one of Yamada's favorite things, so he played along with Daiki's plot to come over.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

The exaggerated way he spoke made Daiki look over at him, and the knowing smile on his face made Daiki laugh as they exited the Jimusho. How late it was made the outside world dark and empty, but even so they acknowledged each other very little and spoke even less, silent as they reached Yamada's apartment. As soon as the front door was closed though Daiki spun him around, kissing him, one of his hands trailing down and tangling Yamada's fingers with his own as his other hand locked the door behind them.

There was no plan for dinner so they simply looked through Yamada's fridge, digging out leftovers. It wasn't much but it was enough, Yamada making up for it with occasional kisses as they tried to plan out what to do with themselves on their anniversary. While changing into their pajamas—Daiki had his own set that he kept in one of Yamada's bottom drawers, a drawer specifically for him—they decided that they did want to wake up early, to spend as much of the day as they could with each other. While Daiki was in the shower, Yamada made a phone call.

Clean and warm with wet hair, Daiki came to bed. They reconfirmed that they would get up early, then got close and comfortable, silent as they waited for sleep. Though Yamada was quite content to be laying there he was still wide awake, and he knew that despite how still Daiki was being, he was wide awake too.

Yamada wasn't sure what possessed him to do it—they were supposed to be sleeping, they were supposed to wake up early—but he reached over, unable to hold in a grin and poking Daiki in the side. His boyfriend squirmed, making a small sound of protest before going on the offensive. Half an hour later, with pillows strewn around the bed, blankets tangled around their limbs, and limbs tangled around each other, they fell asleep.

Yamada woke early, as he usually did, untangling himself from Daiki and getting up. The older barely stirred, Yamada watching in amusement as Daiki reached out a bit, finding a pillow and using it to fill the space where his body had been.

Yamada showered, dressed, cleaned, and waited for Daiki to wake up. Unbeknownst to Daiki himself, Yamada had made a breakfast reservation at a place he knew Daiki liked. The reservation was at nine, and though it took about thirty minutes to get there it was barely past seven-thirty, Yamada having faith that his boyfriend would wake up at a decent time to get ready and arrive. This feeling of confidence began fading when eight o’clock had come and gone and there were no signs of life from Arioka Daiki. It didn’t take Daiki that long to get ready, sure, but if they wanted to leave by eight-thirty, he needed to start moving.

Yamada started simply, shaking Daiki’s shoulder. “Dai-chan,” he cooed, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the nose. “Wake up.”  
It didn’t take long for the affectionate words to change.

“Arioka!” Ten minutes, fifteen shakes, and one tablespoon of ice water in the ear later, and Daiki hadn’t reacted. Yamada knew Daiki was a notoriously heavy sleeper, but he had really thought that shouting, leaping on to the bed, and hitting him in the head with a pillow at full force would work.

It hadn’t. Daiki had let out a little groan, rolling on to his back before his breathing evened out again. There were now fifteen minutes before they had to leave and Yamada was growing desperate, wondering if keeping his breakfast plans a surprise had been such a good idea after all. He was a good mixture of concerned and annoyed, surprised that Daiki was somehow still asleep, despite the near minute of yelling he had done.

Yamada straddled Daiki’s hips, leaning down to kiss him.

Nothing.

Yamada took a deep breath, blowing in Daiki’s ear.

Nothing.

“If you don’t wake up now, we are over!”

Though the statement was very obviously a lie, the fact that there was absolutely no reaction to it was a little hurtful. Yamada glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty, and they were supposed to leave at eight-thirty. He had one last trick, one thing that he was pretty sure would work, but had been putting it off out of reluctance to use it. They had run out of time.

Yamada straddled Daiki’s hips, took a deep breath, wound his arm back, and jabbed Daiki in the belly button. His belly was his weakness, as everybody knew, and the trick worked again; Daiki jolted awake, making a loud and disgruntled sound, completely knocking Yamada off balance. He fell backwards, was caught by Daiki's knees jerking up, then pitched forwards, barely saving himself from smashing face first into Daiki's head.

Daiki laid there for a second, Yamada watching as he woke up, blinking and taking in the situation. Yamada was fully in his lap, using his arms to prop himself up, their faces inches apart. Then he smiled, eyes hazy with sleep but full of affection. Yamada's breath caught in his chest.

"Well, good morning to you too, beautiful."

Yamada was brought back to his teenage years, to when they hadn't affirmed their feelings yet and Daiki liked to say things that would turn his face red and make him giggle. He thought he'd gotten used to it, blaming it this time on the proximity as he felt his face heat up. Daiki grinned at him, looking amused and slightly cocky, making Yamada frown.

“Shut up.” he grumbled, Daiki straining his neck up to give Yamada a quick kiss on the nose. That did not at all help just how embarrassingly smitten Yamada was feeling, and Daiki could tell, taking advantage of how disarmed his boyfriend had become to wrap his arms and legs around Yamada’s torso and roll, causing his side to hit the mattress.

“No, wait—” Yamada’s eyes had caught the clock as he was falling, remembering why he had woken Daiki in the first place. “Daiki, we have to get up.”

“No we don’t.” Daiki mumbled, curling closer, his lips brushing his neck.

“No, we do.” Yamada insisted, pulling himself into a sitting position. “We have a breakfast reservation, and it’s at nine, and I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past thirty minutes, and—”

“Is that what the belly jab was for?”

“Breakfast is at nine.” Yamada said again, gesturing to the clock. The green numbers read “8:42”.

“It kind of hurt, you know.” Daiki grumbled, pulling himself out of bed.

“If you hadn’t been impossible to wake up—”

“Sorry—"

“Apologize by getting ready!”

It didn’t take Daiki long at all to get dressed, pulling some of his clothes out of his drawer. He brushed his teeth, then extended a hairbrush to Yamada with an imploring expression on his face.

“…fine.”

Daiki sat on the edge of Yamada’s bed, eyes closed, humming contentedly as Yamada’s fingers worked through his hair.

“You know… I made a reservation for us too.” He said. “I was going to keep it a surprise, but since we’re already going out…”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Lunch at noon. Italian.”

Noon. They wouldn’t be late for a noon reservation, and the chance of actually making their nine o’clock breakfast was growing extremely thin.

“Do you want to just do that instead?” Yamada asked. Daiki looked up at him.

“Are you sure? If you want to go to breakfast, then…”

“Nah.” Yamada sat next to Daiki on the bed. “Rushing isn’t fun, and I’m sure whatever you have planned will be good. Besides… It’s eight fifty-three.”

Daiki laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Yamada’s cheek. “What will we do for breakfast then?”

“My apartment does have a kitchen.” Yamada pointed out, getting up and retrieving his cell phone. Daiki got to his feet, rushing into the kitchen, Yamada following behind as he canceled their reservation. Daiki was immediately pulling out bowls and a pan, Yamada sitting at the table and giving him an amused look.

“What’re you making?” he asked.

“Pancakes.” Daiki answered, a surprising amount of determination in his voice. Yamada laughed, getting to his feet to help. They got out all the ingredients and utensils it looked like they would need, pulling up a recipe on Daiki’s phone. Daiki measured out the dry ingredients, asking if ‘sift’ and ‘mix’ meant the same thing or if one had secret chef connotations as he dumped flour into a bowl. Yamada shrugged and got out a whisk, simply swirling it around a little. That was probably good enough.

Yamada began to combine the dry and wet ingredients together in a large bowl, Daiki coming behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hey.” Yamada said. “What is it?”

Daiki placed his chin on Yamada’s shoulder. “Can we put chocolate chips in the pancakes?” he requested. He could feel Yamada hesitating, using his arms to sway both of them from foot to foot.

"Why?" Yamada finally asked.

"Because chocolate chip pancakes." Daiki answered.

"Chocolate chips _and _syrup?"

"Not syrup. Whipped cream."

Yamada let out a sigh, shaking his head as he walked to the cabinet that held the baking sweets, like dark and confectioner's sugar and taking out a half-full bag of milk chocolate chips—Daiki was a firm disbeliever in that semi-sweet nonsense—tossing it at the smile on his boyfriend's face. He couldn't say no, not on their anniversary. Daiki beamed even brighter, and once the pancake batter was fully mixed he opened the bag and began dumping the chocolate in.

"Isn't that enough already?" Yamada asked in surprise.

"You can never have enough chocolate." Daiki insisted, but he stopped and hopped up on the counter, legs dangling, pulling a handful of the sweets from the bag. Yamada wondered why anyone would bother with carefully folding them in when you could just mix everything together instead, then prepared the pan. He poured out two pancakes, placing the spatula on the counter as they cooked.

"Give me one." He requested, opening his mouth. Daiki put a chocolate chip on one finger, extending it out, and Yamada left his hands by his sides and leaned in with his lips to take the chip off, pressing his lips to the fingertip for just a second. The expression Daiki gave him, smiling, reddening, then looking at the ground, made it impossible for Yamada not to cup his face in both hands and kiss him. He kissed him until the smile Daiki was pressing against his lips became something more serious, until there was just the taste of milk chocolate between them and Yamada hoped that maybe, just maybe, Daiki could feel how much he was loved.

Once the pancakes had been made and Daiki had put entirely too much whipped cream on the finished products, they ate. The food tasted good, and by the end of the meal Daiki's whipped cream had gone a few places other than his plate, courtesy of Yamada Ryosuke.

"How was breakfast?"

Daiki rested the prongs of his fork against his bottom lip as he considered the question.

"Nine out of ten." He finally answered. Yamada was appalled.

"Nine? Where's my last point?"

"One of the pancakes burned!" Daiki defended.

"That wasn't—"

"You put the spatula down."

"But you...and then—!"

"You're the one that couldn't keep his lips to himself."

Yamada was about to defend himself when he realized that he couldn't, trying instead to wheedle Daiki into giving him the point anyway for a pancake well burned as they cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed up for lunch.

The Italian restaurant was small, cozy, and cute, everything about it—except the Italian part—reminding Yamada of Daiki. Their serving girl smiled as they walked in, in the middle of saying she would get them a table when she stopped, gasping, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Are... Are you Yamada Ryosuke?"

"Yes...?" Yamada responded hesitantly, wondering if telling the truth was the smartest thing to do. She appeared to be in shock, murmuring through her fingers.

"We'll get you and your guest the best table, please wait a moment."

Pleasantly surprised, Yamada watched her hurry away before giving Daiki a grin. His boyfriend, however, looked rather put out.

"What is it, Dai-chan?"

"I've already visited this place three times..." Daiki muttered, Yamada realizing that he was upset about not also being recognized by the wait staff.

"At least now we're getting the best table. You're welcome."

"Shut up." Yamada received a grudging grin and a light punch on the arm as the serving girl and a man with slicked-back hair approached them.

"If you would foll_ohmygodyousmellsogoo_d me this way, I'll lead you to your table."

The table was hidden from the rest of the room by soft red curtains and was rather small, seating them across from each other but still quite close. The girl took drink orders, the man with the hair asking if they needed anything else, and that it was absolutely no trouble at all. After a "no, thank you," they were left alone.

"This place is nice." Yamada said, and Daiki perked up a bit. "I like it."

"What about it do you like?" Daiki asked, leaning a bit closer to him.

"It's cute, and it's quiet—in this area at least—and—"

"It's romantic?" Daiki guessed, a dumb grin on his face.

"Shut up." Yamada grumbled at him, feeling too embarrassed to say yes, moving his leg to give his boyfriend a kick under the table. Daiki seemed to see what he was going to do however, catching Yamada's foot with his legs and crossing his ankles to keep it there. Yamada mumbled out a curse and Daiki laughed, the serving girl appearing with their drinks and asking if they were ready to order.

"I know what you want." Daiki told him, then ordered for them both.

"I don't know if I should trust you for my food choice." Yamada said once the waitress had left. Daiki looked honestly concerned.

"Why not?"

"Well, you won't give me my foot back, for one."

Daiki laughed again, smirk on his face being seen as nothing but a challenge. There was a bit too much chair scooting, hushed laughter, and murmured cursing, Daiki able to resist all of Yamada's struggles. The battle lasted a while before Yamada finally relaxed his legs in defeat.

"It's mine now." Daiki declared proudly, a bit too proudly in Yamada's opinion.

"Just my foot? My right foot? That's all you want?"

"And your left foot... And your hands..." Daiki took his hands, kissing the knuckles of each one in turn. "And your eyebrows, and your eyes, and your nose, and your…"

Daiki was leaning in to kiss him, not a far reach across the small table. Yamada raised his eyebrows, amused by his boyfriend's extremely cheesy words, barely any space between them at all when the serving girl walked in with their food. They jolted away from each other, Yamada beaming her in the face with his brightest "I'm a heterosexual male idol" smile. It worked well enough; she looked starstruck, handing them their plates and walking out, eyes slightly glazed over. Daiki giggled at him.

Daiki did order something he would like, something he didn't want to try to pronounce with white sauce, chicken, and broccoli. Daiki's meal had thinner noodles, red sauce, and beef, also looking delicious. He enjoyed his own meal immensely, but Daiki caught him glancing across the table at his plate a few times, swirling some noodles around his fork and extending it to Yamada.

“Here; try some.”

Yamada gave him a hesitant look, craning his neck forward when Daiki nodded at him. The spaghetti unraveled from the fork as he tried to take a bite, Daiki bursting into laughter as Yamada gave him a desperate look, half a foot of noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Just slurp it up." He said. Yamada narrowed his eyebrows at the complete disregard for table manners.

"We're in a public place!" He tried to hiss back, the words fumbled around all the spaghetti.

"Okay, because what you're doing right now is so much better."

Glaring, Yamada did as Daiki suggested. The noodle resisted, the end hitting him in the nose and getting sauce on him. Daiki laughed the entire time, Yamada actually succeeding in kicking him under the table as he wiped off his face. But there wasn't much force behind the kick at all, and Daiki's amusement did not fade from his face.

"Mine's good too, here."

Daiki ate noodles off Yamada's fork with much more ease, nodding appreciatively.

"That is good." He said, and consequently, Yamada had to fight Daiki's fork away from his plate for the rest of their meal.

"It was impossible to wake you up this morning."

"Really?" Daiki asked, sounding sheepish and apologetic. "I didn't notice."

"I tried for half an hour." Yamada responded, fixing Daiki with a look.

"No way."

"Yes way! I put ice water in your ear, I shouted, I jumped on your head, I went into the kitchen and got two pans and started banging them together, I..." he trailed off into a laugh when he saw the appalled look on Daiki's face.

"And you're serious?" Daiki asked. Yamada nodded.

"Are you that surprised? Bazookas don't even get you out of bed."

Daiki nodded, laughing. "I am sorry though Ryosuke."

"It's fine. I got you awake eventually."

That brought both of their minds back to how Yamada had fallen on him, how close they had gotten and how much Yamada had blushed, the way Daiki was now grinning around his fork making Yamada look back at his plate.

"I don't know why I... You're stupid, and that was stupid, and—"

"It's because you're adorable."

Yamada could feel his face heat up, giving Daiki an offended look.

"You..."

Daiki laughed some more, sending a cheesy wink in Yamada's direction. He knew—and Yamada knew that he knew—that while he was fine with most all other compliments, being called cute was a surefire way to disarm Yamada Ryosuke. He was still red faced and indignant when the serving girl returned, who noticed and asked in a rush if he was okay, if he needed some windows opened or more ice water or anything else. Yamada shook his head, declining all of her offers and glaring in his boyfriend's direction.

"We would like some desserts though." Daiki spoke up, surprising her. "We're finished with these plates, right?"

The question was directed at Yamada, who nodded.

"I can take your plates and your orders." The girl said, pulling out her notepad. Daiki went first.

"I'll have a slice of the strawberry shortcake."

The girl scribbled the order down, then turned to Yamada, who felt a bit clueless. He didn't have a menu to look at, and he had to pick out a dessert that Daiki would want, seeing as the strawberry shortcake that Daiki had ordered was doubtlessly for him.

"Um... What do you have that's creamy, with chocolate?"

"Would the chocolate cream cake suffice?" She asked back.

"That sounds perfect, actually."

Nodding to herself, she wrote the order down, taking the plates in her hands and walking away.

"Chocolate cream cake? You're trying to kill me." Daiki said.

"Hey now, who was it that pushed for the chocolate chip pancakes? This isn't my fault." Yamada answered.

Daiki stopped complaining when the desserts arrived. The Italian chocolate cream cake was everything is boasted to be, and the strawberry shortcake looked amazing, fluffy and crisp and layered with cream. The treats were placed in front of their respective customers along with the cutest, tiniest dessert forks Yamada had ever seen. After enjoying the delighted look on his boyfriend’s face, Yamada picked up the fork, got him a bite, and held it out.

Daiki may have eaten the pastry a bit too enthusiastically.

“Thoughts? Feelings?” Yamada asked. Daiki’s chewing turned thoughtful at the question, wanting to answer it properly. He swallowed, then cleared his throat.

“Well… I work very hard as the pastry chef in this kitchen…”

Daiki put on a silly voice, fixing Yamada with a look and tweaking an invisible mustache. Yamada scrunched his lips together, trying not to laugh. Daiki began describing the baking process, using it as a way to tell how the ingredients tasted.

“And when I heard that my favorite customer, the stunning Yamada Ryosuke, had ordered the chocolate cream cake, I had to ensure that it was the highest quality.”

The light feeling of elation Yamada always had in his chest when Daiki was around was rising to the surface, biting his bottom lip in a futile attempt not to smile. Daiki was sat across from him, being a bit stupid and a bit adorable, Yamada letting himself laugh. Daiki was like the sun, bright and radiant and healthy for him. Daiki was perfect for Yamada.

“Come here.” He cut Daiki’s creative pastry review short, beckoning him over with his fingers. Daiki looked a bit confused but complied, standing and walking over to his chair. Yamada reached up, tugged him down gently by his shirt, and placed a short kiss on his lips.

Daiki simply stood there, blinking five times in rapid succession, then…

“What?”

“I just wanted to. Could I try my dessert now? It looks really good.”

“Ryosuke…”

“I love you, alright? Now go sit down.”

Daiki smiled then, shaking his head a bit, mumbling under his breath and walking back to his seat. He put a bite of the cake on his fork, making sure there was a piece of strawberry on it before extending the cake across the table.

“Here.”

The cake was as delicious as it looked which surprised him a little, making his eyes widen. Daiki was smiling at him when the effects of just how good the cake was wore off enough to bring him back to the present, and it was a smile that Yamada knew well—it was his “my boyfriend is the cutest boyfriend” smile.

“What?”

“Your face just lit up.”

“Stop it.”

“Well? Where’s your cake review?”

Yamada floundered for a moment, the request unexpected. Thanks to the sheer amount of ridiculousness he’d had to perform on variety shows it didn’t take him long to come up with things to say, beginning to speak. He was in the middle of contrasting the sweetness of the cream with the simple flavor of the cake and the crispness of the strawberries when he caught Daiki smiling at him again.

“What now?”

“You’re so good at stuff.” was the only answer Daiki supplied him with, making Yamada laugh.

Once they had finished their desserts—which happened embarrassingly quickly—it was time to pay, and for the first time in a long time, there was a debate over it. Yamada wanted to, already ready to pay for breakfast, and Daiki wanted to because lunch here had been his idea in the first place.

"Ryo, if you try to give them money they might not take it. You're Yamada Ryosuke. _The _Yamada Ryosuke."

That made Yamada laugh. "Free food?" He suggested.

Daiki shook his head, giggling, and Yamada knew Daiki was right.

"I'll pay for dinner then."

Then they left, bumping shoulders, touching hands as they walked. Daiki was beaming next to him, and when Yamada asked about it, Daiki just shook his head. They were passing by a park when Daiki let out a shout, pointing.

"We should do that!"

"Daiki, what--"

"It'll be fun, I promise."

Daiki was pointing to a two-seated bike, a whole row of them in line next to a 'For Rent' sign.

"Really?" Yamada asked. Daiki nodded excitedly, Yamada unable to hold back a smile as Daiki took his hand and dragged him over. They rented a bike, Yamada climbing on the front and Daiki getting behind him, and then they were off.

Daiki ended up being right; it was definitely fun. It felt wonderful outside and Yamada, full of good food with a breeze in his hair and Daiki's laughter in his ear, found himself thinking for the umpteenth time that day that this might be the happiest he had ever been.

"Hey, look!"

There were stands set up, full of fresh food being sold by vendors.

“Yamada?”

“We could buy some stuff for dinner.”

"All they have is raw vegetables and stuff.” Daiki said, making Yamada laugh.

“My apartment does have a kitchen.” He said again, Daiki nodding. Yamada could see why he was doubtful though; the results of their cooking endeavors usually ended up fifty-fifty, either wonderful or disastrous, and their wonderful had already been used up by the pancakes this morning.

“If it fails, I’ll let you order the pizza.” Yamada told him, and that was enough for Daiki’s consent, putting the bike away and walking back. They picked out vegetables, both common and eccentric, and some fruit, Yamada even getting himself two small houseplants that Daiki laughed at him for. Laden with their purchases, Yamada tried to think up things to make with their food as they went home. Stir-fry was eventually decided on, getting started at once while Daiki tried to find places for the new plants to live.

Dinner, miraculously, wasn’t terrible, completed with only two slight disasters. One of them resulted in the bottom edge of Daiki’s shirt being completely singed, and as a result Yamada ate across the table from a half-naked Daiki. Daiki apologized more than once, despite Yamada saying he definitely didn’t mind.

“I’ve run out of clean shirts.” Daiki said. “I guess I didn’t bring enough, which is funny because so much of my stuff is already here.”  
Yamada nodded, suddenly struck with a thought. It was big, and almost a little too crazy, but he realized as soon as it came to mind that he wanted it whole-heartedly, glancing away from his boyfriend and saying

“You could just bring all of your stuff here.”

Daiki laughed a little. “If I brought all of my stuff here then I would might as well just live…”

Yamada could see the exact moment he understood, and it made him smile. Raising his eyebrows, he waited for a response to his proposition.

“I would love to, but… Are you sure?” The beginning of a disbelieving smile was on Daiki’s face, Yamada nodding and beaming.

“Yeah. I want… You should move in with me.”

Daiki was out of his chair, wrapping Yamada up in his arms and covering his face in a flurry of kisses. Joy rose in his chest and he couldn’t help but giggle, his laugh making Daiki smile too. Daiki pulled back, taking Yamada’s hands in his.

“Are you sure you’re sure?” he asked again and Yamada nodded quickly. They would have to be more careful, but the increased risk was completely outweighed by how wonderful it felt to fall asleep next to Daiki and how wonderful it would feel to do that every day. He wanted this, and thankfully, Daiki did too.

Dinner was abandoned after that, Yamada’s hands full of Daiki and Daiki’s affection, kissing “I love you”s off of his lips. They stumbled on to the mattress together, laughing, Yamada running his fingers through the soft strands of Daiki’s hair and pulling him back to him.

“Happy anniversary, Ryosuke. I love you.”

Yamada would never tire of hearing it, and he would never tire of saying it either.

“I love you too, Daiki.”


End file.
